


First Christmas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is family time, but when you’re Harry Potter and Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Title: First Christmas  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for Laylee/Slytherine at the Hex Files in their Secret Santa Challenge.  
Words requested: hand, shirt, spray, mistletoe, bauble. Word limit is 1500.  
Summary: Christmas is family time, but when you’re Harry Potter and Draco  
Malfoy, that can be a problem.  
Warnings: Pretty fluffy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

  
~

First Christmas

~

_Today’s the day,_ was Harry’s first conscious thought. _Merlin help us._ He sighed as a tightness gathered behind his eyes, but the light snore coming from the body beside him made him smile and relax.

Harry lay awake for several minutes until Draco rolled over to face his side of the bed, scrunching up his face in reaction to the light coming in through the window.

“Ugh, it’s early,” Draco mumbled, blinking sleepily up at Harry. “What are you doing up?”

“Thinking about tonight. Are we insane for doing this?”

Draco sat up, stretching, and Harry’s eyes strayed to his trim midriff. “It’s too late to cancel now,” Draco said, stifling a yawn. “No matter what, my parents are coming to Christmas dinner here tonight.”

“Yeah, so are the Weasleys,” Harry replied, running a hand through his messy hair. “That’s why I’m awake. I’m nervous about it.”

Flopping onto his back, Draco groaned. “ _You’re_ nervous? My father hexed Arthur Weasley the last dinner we had. And I think Molly hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“I beg to differ. She thinks I stole you away from her daughter.”

“Well, technically...”

Draco cracked open an eye. “Prat,” he said without heat. “ _You_ seduced _me_ , remember?”

Harry smiled. “Mm, now that you mention it, I do recall something to that effect,” he said. “It was fun, too.”

Draco smirked. “Yes, it was, but you’ll never convince Molly that I didn’t Imperius you.”

Harry sighed. Leaning down and curling up next to Draco, he whispered, “Remind me why we decided to do this, please?”

“Because you want our families to get along,” Draco murmured, his arms automatically going around Harry.

“And you don’t?”

Draco smiled. “It’s not that, it’s that I’m not going to let other people’s attitudes interfere with my happiness. Yes, it’s time they realized we’re not just having a fling, that we’re serious about each other, but even if they never do, it won’t change us being together.”

Harry turned his face towards Draco, and, reaching up, captured his lips in an intense kiss. Pulling away, he asked, “When did you get so profound?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I have always been profound, Potter,” he said loftily.

Snorting softly, Harry said, “Right, well I’ll let you do all the talking tonight, then, shall I, since you’ve apparently been imbued with the wisdom of ages.”

“Are you trying to get your friends hexed?” Draco asked. “Because I cannot be responsible for both them and my parents. It’ll be hard enough to contain Father.”

Harry sighed. “Maybe we should spread lots of mistletoe about the place to remind them of the season, keep them on their best behaviour.”

“Can’t hurt,” Draco agreed. “Oh, and be sure to wear the shirt that Mother gave you last year. She’ll definitely notice, and if she’s happy then she’ll make sure Father is pleasant.”

“Good idea,” Harry said. “And speaking of gifts, I picked up a little bauble for her in Diagon Alley that I think she’ll like.”

Draco nodded approvingly. “Good. Will it go with the robes I got her?”

“I think so.”

“Excellent. Did you pick up anything for Father?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Um, was I supposed to? Merlin! I guess I can go out and--”

Draco shook his head. “Relax, I took care of it,” he said. “But you owe me.”

“Git,” Harry muttered, ignoring Draco’s chuckle as he slid out of bed. “What about the Weasleys?”

“What about them?” Draco was inspecting his nails.

“Did you get them a gift?”

Harry hid his smile as Draco’s head snapped up. “What? No! Was I supposed to? I assumed you would handle--”

“Mm, the same way you’re handling your parents?” He met Draco’s eyes and smirked.

“Touché.” Draco stretched again before getting out of bed. “Are you taking a shower now?”

“I had planned to. Why?”

“I thought I could share it with you.” Draco smiled slyly. “You know, save time and water.”

Harry threw a coy look over his shoulder. “You have the best ideas,” he said.

By the time he’d turned the spray on, Draco was naked and crowding him into their tile-lined shower. “I think if it weren’t for me, you’d forget to wash,” Draco murmured . “You’d be too busy playing with yourself.”

“Aren’t I lucky that you’re here to play with me?” Harry replied, gasping as Draco cupped his bits and began stroking rhythmically with soapy hands.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Draco whispered, sucking kisses into the wet skin of Harry’s shoulder and neck. “It took Slytherin determination as I recall.”

“We’ll need some of that later to deal with our families,” Harry murmured.

“Don’t worry,” Draco said just before he slid his cock next to Harry’s. “I have plenty to spare.”

After Draco had wanked them in tandem and they had finished their morning ablutions, the rest of the day went by rapidly. The decorating took some complicated charms work and by the evening, both men were tired, but they dressed and got ready to greet their guests and family, hoping for a pleasant evening.

The first to arrive were the Malfoys, and Draco was proven right. At the sight of Harry in the green silk shirt that she’d bought him the previous year, Narcissa Malfoy’s stiff expression softened considerably. After hugging both of them, she smiled graciously and set about encouraging her husband be charming and pleasant.

When the Weasleys got there, Harry took the lead, placing Molly next to Lucius (apparently they shared similar feelings about Bellatrix Lestrange) and Arthur next to Narcissa. Arthur, upon discovering that Narcissa collected Muggle electronic devices, began chatting animatedly with her. After that it was only a matter of waiting for the rest of their guests.

Ron and Hermione came next, followed almost immediately by George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Ginny and Neville, Pansy and Blaise and finally, Snape and Charlie.

Harry left greeting Snape up to Draco, although he did wave at Charlie as he came in. He took care of the rest of their guests, breathing a sigh of relief when no one hexed anyone.

Dinner was relaxed, served buffet style so that people could mingle, and that worked wonders since, as no one was trapped in one place with but one person to talk to, conversation was light and easy.

There was a tense moment when Arthur and Lucius met at the drinks table, but then both men stepped back gesturing politely and the danger passed. Both Harry and Draco exchanged looks of relief.

When dessert came out, Harry stood up to address the gathered friends and family.

“Thank you all for coming,” he said. “Draco and I are happy to welcome you to our home in celebration of our first Christmas together.”

Looking around at the faces, some of which were smiling and others of which were smirking, Harry swallowed heavily and continued. “If you had told either of us a year ago that we would be together today, we would probably have encouraged you to check yourselves in at St. Mungo’s. Needless to say, this has been quite the journey.”

Glancing over to where Snape and Charlie were all but cuddling in the corner, he smiled. “But then, it seems it’s been an eventful year for all of us.”

He almost choked when he heard Snape say, “Stick to your own story, Potter.”

Everyone laughed when Harry said, “Yes, sir.”

Draco, coming to Harry’s rescue, got up and spoke. “Well, we’d like to thank you all for being a big part of our lives together, and we hope to celebrate many more years as a family. Cheers to all of us!”

As everyone raised their glasses, Harry pulled Draco close. “Not too bad, then, hm?”

Draco smiled. “No, not too bad. You do have the occasional bright idea, Potter.”

Smirking, Harry murmured, “You think? Well, just wait until you see what I have in mind for later.”

Which was how the party ended as quickly as it did. Gift exchange was accomplished with a minimum of fuss, and Harry snickered as Draco escorted everyone out almost immediately afterwards.

“Come here,” Draco said throatily as the door closed behind the last person.

His cock perking up at the heated look Draco was sending his way, Harry did so, not surprised to find himself up against the wall being snogged within an inch of his life.

“Mm, so that... went well,” Harry gasped once Draco released his mouth.

Draco winked, sinking to his knees. “It’s about to get a lot better,” he murmured, nuzzling Harry’s crotch.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, Harry wasn’t thinking that clearly, but he was aware enough to be pleased with the way the evening had gone.

“Our first Christmas together,” Draco sighed as he curled up next to Harry, sated. “I hope we have many more.”

Smiling, Harry murmured his agreement before drifting off into a pleased sleep.

~


End file.
